1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wire bonding heating plates, and more particularly relates to a wire bonding heating plate having a top layer that can be timely detached and properly replaced to meet the specifications of different lead frames or PCB substrates, thus to reduce the process time and production cost. The heat blocking layer can completely preserve thermal energy, produced by the heating layer, for the heat equalization layer and increase the thermal conductivity efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
The wire bonding heating plate plays an important role in the chip wire bonding process. The main reason is that the heating plate can increase the temperature of the finger region of the wire bonding lead frame. During the wire bonding process, the eutectic bonding between the wire and the lead frame bond finger has a better effect. However, since the wire bonding lead frames are mostly frames made of the copper material and easily become oxidized in high temperatures, causing the chip and the lead frame to separate. Furthermore, if the temperature of the finger region is not high enough, the wire bonding will fail thus to seriously affect the product yield.
The wire bonding heating plates previously known have too many difficulties to cope with. When the temperature of the whole heating plate is not uniform, the wire bonding yield decreases. In order to avoid heat loss, the heating plate is kept at a specific temperature and yet unable to increase the thermal conductivity efficiency. Besides, in order to meet the specifications of different lead frames or PCB substrates, the process of changing the heating plate consumes a significant amount of time and increases the production cost.
Currently, technical individuals in this field have conducted research and developments on the temperature control of the heating plate, reduction of the heat loss and high production costs resulting from the process of changing the heating plate. However, these research and developments generally are conducted on these issues separately without integrating the solutions together effectively. As a result, wire bonding heating plates do not have the complete functionality and effectiveness in use.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.